The Catalyst
by Catylystic
Summary: As a fallen angel Bernael has seen her ways and hates how she followed 'The morning star's' AKA SATAN  rule. What happens when she meets Fang while Max is still around? Please R&R Thank you :  Forgive the sucky summery I am horrible at them.
1. The Catalyst

**Hello this is my first story so if your gonna hate on it please do it nicely :) thank you  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these charecters except for Cam the rest belong to james patterson unless they are minor charecters which will probaly be mine but I will disclaim them if there not. :) The story line is mine also. I will probaly be putting bits of lyrics that discribe the chapter into the begining. I own none of them just a future refference.  
Please reveiw and read. Thank you. I hope you enjoy it.**

**_~The Catalyst~_**

**_~God bless us everyone We're a broken people living under loaded gun And it can't be outfought It can't be outdone It can't out matched It can't be outrun No God bless us everyone We're a broken people living under loaded gun And it can't be outfought It can't be outdone It can't out matched It can't be outrun No And when I close my eyes tonight To symphonies of blinding light (God bless us everyone We're a broken people living under loaded gun Oh) Like memories in cold decay Transmissions echoing away Far from the world of you and I Where oceans bleed into the sky God save us everyone, Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns? For the sins of our hand The sins of our tongue The sins of our father The sins of our young No God save us everyone, Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns? For the sins of our hand The sins of our tongue The sins of our father The sins of our young No And when I close my eyes tonight To symphonies of blinding light (God save us everyone, Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns? Oh) Like memories in cold decay Transmissions echoing away Far from the world of you and I Where oceans bleed into the sky Like memories in cold decay Transmissions echoing away Far from the world of you and I Where oceans bleed into the sky Lift me up Let me go (x10) God bless us everyone We're a broken people living under loaded gun And it can't be outfought Can't be outdone It can't out matched It can't be outrun No God bless us everyone We're a broken people living under loaded gun And it can't be outfought Can't be outdone It can't out matched It can't be outrun~  
~The Catalyst~  
~By Linkin Park~_**

_The sound of my footsteps echo into the night. I feel the cool breeze on my face as I run never looking back. I run from nothing yet something. My legs stop carrying me as I see a cliff edge comming into view.  
I look over its edge and fall backwards onto the ground quickly scrambling up. Images of what I saw continue to show themselves into my brain.  
Mouth less beings with their eyes hanging out of their sockets.  
Horrific moans crawling up my spine. I run in the opposite direction. Every so often looking behind me. It is to late to realize the pit in front of me when i fall because my head is looking in the other direction. My face lands in the dirt at the bottom of the darkened pit. I quickly scan the area with tense blue/black eyes. They fall upon a barely breathing body. A quiet hiss escapes my lips as i crawl slowly over to it.  
My fingers slightly shaking as i reach for the body and turn it over. I gasp in shock and fall back words as I realise the body has no face. The place where the mouth, nose and eyes should be is just flat and pale... Oh so pale. I smell a horrible smell as I look the body over. I see a hole in the stomach area of the faceless creature.  
I figure out that is where the smell is coming from. I cover my mouth with my hand to muffle a scream as a movement is seen by the hole. The smell becomes piercingly more horrid. Soon the head of the creature living in this body screams and lunges for my face._

I scream and wake up. My mind telling me to run. Sweat dripps of my face as the events in the dream come back to me. My 18 foot wing span unfolded and in full glory of the tiny space makes me feel cramed. I quickly fold them back up against my skin and the dissapear leaving a winged tattoo on my back. I lay back down with a sigh. "I am gonna need to take a bath." I think to myself aloud.  
The sweat cools and drys in the cold summer night air in Washington state. I sit up and open the door of the car I have claimed as my home. I get up and frown. Stretching I make my way towards the spring only 20 minutes away.  
I slow my steps as a sound like a branch snapping fills the night air followed by a small curse. I narrow my eyes untill they are slits and look around the area casually.  
I look to my right and beside a small bushel of underbrush a heat signature that is normally hot like a bird but belongs to a much bigger creature apears. I frown and say out loud. "Please show yourself. I am not in the mood to fight anyone right now." Another word the sounds like "Mother Trucker" eroupts from the spot.

"Alright, alright... I am comming. Dont get your panties all in a bundle." I frown and look at the person normally and see dark hair, dark eyes, and a tall, muscled body appear. I stare in disbilef.

"Wait... Your not the bird kid everyones talking about are you?" My eyes scanning his face and look a little over his shoulder to see a tuff of feathers pokeing out of his black shirt. His hand rises to the back of his neck.

"Um... Yeah... But don't sound so excited." He drops his hand and rolls his eyes. "IF you have a problam I can leave. I just... Uh... Need some... Uh... Help..." he looks at me almost pained. I see a small drop of blad fall from his back and onto the ground.

"Your hurt.." I slowly walk over to him. "What happened?" Closer now I stop. He looks at me with untrustworthy written on his face.

"I was shot in the shoulder... Some hunter I think." I frown and look around curseing a serise of profanity. Seeing no heat signatures I look back at him.

"How far away did you get shot?" He looked at me. Searching my eyes as if to see something that wasnt there. Shaking his head he answers me.

"About twenty miles North. I don't think they followed me though..." He pauses. "Can I trust you to ask for your help." It is my turn to roll my eyes.

"If I was going to harm you I would have done it as soon as I saw your heat signature." This takes him back a few stepps.

"Heat signature?" A pause here. "Are you like me?" I shake my head.

"I am nothing like you, little one... I am as old as the earth you stand on." A confused look crosses his face.

"What? If your not like me then what are you?" I shake my head.

"I am not going to tell you untill I belive I can trust you." I walk around him. "Would you mind taking off your shirt so I can see your injury?" I ask plainly. He looks uncertine at me but nods and slowly liffts his shirt while wincing. "Thank you." I slowly examin the wound. The bleeding starts to slow and i carefully rest my hand on the wound causeing him to wince and start to pull away. "Do not move." I whisper savagely to him. He abruptly stops. I close my eyes and think of the healing words of old. Slowly they come into mind and I say them out loud "In nomen of deus EGO scisco vos gigno curatio vox in is juvenis" My eyes open and a soft white light glows around my hand and the wound slowly medning it back togeather. Soon it is done and the glow dissapears. I stand infront of the Bird child. "It is done." He flexes his shoulder and surprise crosses his face as he looks at his shoulder. The wound fully healed.

"How... How did you do that?" He looks back at me. "What did those words mean?" I smiled slightly

"I have gods grace on my side." His eyes rolled but stared at me expectantly. I roll my eyes and say. "The words ment 'In the name of god I ask you to bring forth healing powers on this young man'" His eyes light up in wonderment.

"What are you?" I frown but say what I am anyways knowing he is in my debt for saving him.

"I am a Fallen Angel, my name is Bernael. I am the fallen angel Of darkness and evil. "


	2. Dental Care

Hello this is my first story so please review Hate is excepted and love is wanted :) thank you  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these charecters except for Bernael the rest belong to james patterson unless they are minor charecters which will probaly be mine but I will disclaim them if there not. :) The story line is mine also. I will probaly be putting bits of lyrics that discribe the chapter into the begining. I own none of them just a future refference.  
Please reveiw and read. Thank you. I hope you enjoy it.

_~Dental Care~_

_I brush my teeth and look in the mirror_  
_And laugh out loud as I'm beaming from ear to ear_  
_I'd rather pick flowers instead of fights_  
_And rather than flaunt my style_  
_I'd flash you a smile of clean pearly whites  
__I've been to the dentist a thousand times_  
_So I know the drill, I smooth my hair_  
_Sit back in the chair_  
_But somehow I still get the chills  
__"Have a seat", he says pleasantly_  
_As he shakes my hand and practically laughs at me_  
_"Open up nice and wide", he says peering in_  
_And with a smirk he says, "Don't have a fit_  
_This'll just pinch a bit", as he tries not to grin  
__When hygienists leave on long vacations_  
_That's when dentists scream_  
_And lose their patience  
__Talking only brings the toothaches on_  
_Because I say the stupidest things_  
_So if my result goes south_  
_I'll swallow my pride with an Aspirin_  
_And shut my mouth  
__Golf and alcohol don't mix_  
_And that's why I don't drink and drive_  
_Because good grief, I'd knock out my teeth_  
_And have to kiss my smile goodbye  
__I've been to the dentist a thousand times_  
_So I know the drill, I smooth my hair_  
_Sit back in the chair_  
_But somehow I still get the chills_

* * *

~Bernael's POV~

Fangs eye's grew wide and he backed away. "What do you mean your the Angel of Darkness and Evil? Isn't that The Devil? How can that be you?" I frowned and turned away.

"There are many of us that are born of that title. I am one of them, but for some reason I was made differently. I followed Lucifer into the darkness yes but I know my faults. I am still graced by god or you would be dead by now." I turn back to him and he is farther away.

"If your truely and Angel then let me see your wings." His expression turned skepticle as he looked over my shoulder. I nodded.

"You have a right not to belive me." I slowly take off my shirt. My sports bra is the only thing showing on my upper half. He gasps as the scares of my past are shown. They are a dark black and wrap around my body.(shown on profile) I let out a breath of release as My wings rip through the skin on my back and unfold behind me. They are black with red tips. The black representing the Darkness and the red representing the Evil. "Do you have your proof now?" His eyes still skepticle he came closer and walked behinds me. I shivered slightly as his hands brush the tips of my wings.

"How do I know if you say what you are is true or if you are like me?" I smile slightly.

"Your wings are only 14 to 15 feet. Mine are 18 ft. My eyes are black and red."

"That could be something new the whitecoats have done." I frown and nod.

"You are right. My teeth are sharper then yours, they can cut through 10 inches of steel." He huffed

"Doubt it but go on." He stood infront of me.

"I can heal myself with a thought and I can heal cancer." I pause for effect. "I have a sword of fire that comes to my call." He looked at me

"Show me." I nodded

"Azeil." With a flash a dark red and black sword becomes visible in my hands. I smile and dissapear only to land behind fang. Sword at his throat but not touching him. "I am much faster then you." I whisper in his ear. I speed to the front area of him and my sword rests on his crotch making a hissing sound as it touches cloth, then i back up. "I hope that is enough proof." I quickly put my shirt on while folding my wings. "I belive we have company." Fang crouched in a fight stance.

"Is that any way to greet a friend?" A voice called from above. I turned and started walking away. "Wait." A darkened figure jumped infront of me from the air. "Where do you think your going?" I smiled at her and blinked. She was pushed over by an invisble force and slammed into a tree. I turned to look at them all, my eyes landing on Fang in a warning.

"I would leave soon before those hunters come looking for their prey." I turned back and started walking towards my creek so I could wash off when a hand touched my shoulder. I grabbed it quickly and spun around causeing the person to fall on the ground with an "OOF" My knee lands on the persons spin. A single move from me could break his back. I keep very still. "What?" I hiss in the persons ear.

"Your aura is so Dark... Its darker then Fang's... How is that possible?" I frown then look up. All eyes are on me.

"There are somethings in this world that you shouldn't know." I jump off and tear my shirt apart as I unfold my wings and fly away. I heard gasps and small squeeks.

* * *

~Fangs POV~

I watched in awe as Bernael flew away. Shakeing my head I walk over to Iggy and help him up. "You retard. What were you thinking? You saw what she did to Max." I instantly panicked. "Max? Max are you okay?" I ran over to her crumpled body and turned her over. I saw a bruise on her head but that is all. I slapped her face and she woke up in a fury.

"What the hell? Who was that Fang?" I looked her over and saw that nothing was broken then stood up and walked away.

"No one Max." I picked up my bloody shirt from the ground and frowned.

"Then why are you shirtless?" I looked down and saw myself bloodied and shirtless. I head Nudge gasp.

"Why do you have blood all over you?" I looked at her, then began wipeing off all the gore on my upper body.

"I got shot." I look around. "We should probaly head out. Bernael is right, those hunters could be back any second." I started walking away when a hand brushed my shoulder. I paused.

"Who was that girl?" I turned to look and Angel was standing in front of me. I sighed.

"I don't really know Angel. She is not like us that is all I can say." She looked at me then Nudges cluelessness came up.

"She had wings. How is she not like us?" I frowned. Angels small voice spoke up.

"I couldn't read her mind. I can read anyones mind but i couldn't read hers. I also couldn't control her." Iggy spoke next.

"I could see." We all stared in shock at Iggy. Max spoke up.

"Iggy? Are you sure?" He nodded.

"Yes I am positive. I saw the green of the grass." Max gasped. "The blue of the sky. And the darkness around your aura Fang." I raised my eyebrows.

"What do you mean? The darkness around my aura? What the hell does aura even mean?" I glared at Iggy.

"I don't know what I mean but an aura is a color around a living thing that represents their soul or there mood. You were either in a really dark mood or your soul is dark. But that girl... Her soul aura was extreamly dark. It was like nothingness. It was darker then when I am blind. Though the funny thing is that the only time I saw was when i was in contact with her skin. She is very much so different then us. I just need to find out why." We just stared at him in silence. Suddenly a fist flew out of the darkness and conected with my jaw. I felt a crack and immidatly thought.

_"Damn it... I hate dentists."_


End file.
